Let It Snow
by sky is blue
Summary: ‘ Have an amazingly perfect day.’ And she does. A short, fluffy fic about coming to realizations that the moments she is most happy—are moments she cannot describe. Moments when true magic comes into play. D/G


A/N: Ah…fluff, this is. Pointless really, just some early holiday fluff. I'm terribly sorry to those who have read Summer Camp. I'm currently working on the next chapter, and I promise it will be up during Thanksgiving break…I've just had a lack of inspiration…so go on, read this, and send some inspiration over to me! *Hugs everyone * 

Disclaimer: I disclaim! I do not own Ginny, or Draco *sob * or Hogwarts…I don't even own snow. Please don't sue me. 

Let It Snow… 

The white, shimmering snow softly fell onto the barren ground, lightly grazing it, white dust appearing. How wonderful days like these were. How perfect they seemed. Days when light, sweet snow fell outside just so, covering the roof tops and ground, making it seem closer to Christmas, everything becoming so pretty, shining this way and that as the light hit it. 

On days like these, even the cold did no effect to them. Even the cold was tolerable. Sighing contently as she curled up by the warm, crackling fireplace, she found she could not read. What did she expect anyhow? She never grew out of her love for snow. Never. She could remember loving Christmas time ever since she was a small child back at home, surrounded by her protective brothers, and her loving parents. A small smile managed to creep up her face as she remembered the good times. 

She sighed, her knuckles tapping on the hard wood impatiently, her feet dangling above the ground as she bit her lip, trying not to stare out the window. But how could she resist, when an odd shiver went up her spine, as she looked that way, seeing the wonderful snowflakes falling, imagining tasting one of them, shivering as they melted on her tongue. 

How could she resist when her eyes glazed over each time as she stared out the window, wondering how something could look so white, so pure, and so absolutely, wonderfully beautiful. She could not.

Letting out a whoosh of breath, she jumped out of the soft warm chair, abandoning the welcoming light and warmth of the fire, and climbed bare-foot out of the portrait hole, still in her white nightgown, running toward the doors as fast as she could. 

The great doors were nearing now, and when she skidded to a stop in front of it, she let out a slight giggle, then burst the great doors open, frowning with effort. 

As she took in the beautiful scene in front of her, she let out a small gasp, a sign of her awe. The cold, inviting air whooshed in, blowing her fiery red hair. 

Without wasting another moment, she jumped outside, sighing as she felt the soft snow under her feet, promptly sticking out her tongue, letting the sweet specks fall onto it. By now, quite a few inches of the wonderful substance had accumulated, and there were no signs of relenting, much to Ginny's delight. 

Yelling freely, waving her arms about, she ran wildly about the flat land, spinning around, absolutely loving the feeling of freshness that she got. It was the oddest feeling, it really was; the way she felt every winter. Every winter, the first snow of the year would make her scream and jump around for joy, and it would seem as if she were a child again. 

Laughing softly to herself, she plopped down onto the ground, and covered herself with the cold snow, admiring the way they glittered. Staring up at the clear gray sky, her eyes sparkled with true happiness, the way they could when they appreciated the simple things in life. 

Spreading out her arms, she waved them up and down, her legs doing the same. Then, jumping up, she admired the snow angel she had made, giggling yet again. Letting out a loud sigh, she shivered once, staring off into the distance. What was that in the distance? 

She squinted, wondering if she was seeing right. For amid the whiteness, there was a dot, slowly nearing where she was standing. It looked quite odd, a black dot in the middle of a white blizzard of snow. 

Intrigued at who it was that dared to walk outside, alone in this cold day, she waited, all the while wondering who it could be, and waited… and waited. 

Slowly, he came into view, a tall boy with a heavy black coat, trudging tiredly down the path. As Ginny saw him shiver, she couldn't help but smile. 

He was undoubtedly older than her, taller than her, but as to who he was; she could not see. But it did not matter.

" Hello! Want to have a snowball fight?" she chirped happily, feeling cheery. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin her day, and it seemed that the snow was so magical, it made her feel like she was not Ginny Weasley, the red headed shy girl, but someone else, someone who did not constantly worry about what other people would think, and it made her feel as if everything would be fine. So why not ask this stranger if he wanted to have some fun? It was, after all, all in the spirit of this wonderful season. 

Hearing the loud voice, the boy looked up, and when he did, his hat was blown off by the playful wind, revealing silver blonde hair. 

And as he looked up, she saw the most stunning gray eyes, standing out quite clearly apart from the snow, his porcelain skin emanating a beautiful glow—Draco Malfoy. His eyes hardened at the voice, but when he found the source, his face relaxed, and his eyes became softer, a small smirk upon his thin lips. 

"Weasley." He murmured, nodding once. A small rosy blush crept up the small girl's cheek, feeling the worst embarrassment. If she had known that the boy was Draco Malfoy, she would've kept her mouth shut. Now she felt merely stupid, as well as crushed. Biting her lip, there was no smile upon her face now, only apprehension. Seeing the girl act this way, his smirk widened. 

" I don't bite, you know." He teased amusedly, completely ignoring her foolish question; and for this, she was quite grateful. Ginny let herself look up at the tall boy, and she smiled ever so shyly, looking like a small toddler smiling shyly up at a stranger, apprehensive, but yet sweetly.

" Aren't you cold?" he asked, looking her up and down, then frowning slightly. 

" N-no…I'm fine…" she murmured, feeling her cheeks redden even more, at the simple words that he flung at her, simple, but considerate.

" Ah, I see." was the only response she got. Then, nodding at her, he turned and headed for the great snow covered castle, hands in his pockets, looking oddly lonely. 

" Shouldn't you best be heading back now?" he threw over his shoulder. " I'm sure the great git you call your brother would not approve if you got a cold." 

Ginny, who up until now had felt only slight intimidation at the blonde boy, now felt a pang of annoyance. Of course, he was right. Her brother **would** flip if he had known she had gone out into the cold, wearing nothing but a threadbare nightgown. 

" Oh, didn't know you cared, Malfoy." She spat rather spitefully, then biting her lip, wondering if he had heard. But since there was no change in his demeanor, and since he was still walking, she sighed and assumed he hadn't. 

" I don't care, not really." He called nonchalantly, taking her by surprise, and making her blush again furiously, wishing she had her mouth taped together. " I just like to bring pain to others, by reminding them of things they'd rather not think about." 

With this, he stopped, and turned around, his eyes half closed, staring down at her importantly. Another pang of annoyance hit Ginny. Inching closer to Draco, she narrowed her eyes unattractively, and poked a finger in his chest. 

" I'm guessing that's the sole reason of your existence, then?" she asked scathingly, surprised at her own daring. He did not flinch. 

" Quite right you are. Smart girl." He smirked nastily. Stepping even closer, Ginny purposely stepped on his shiny, black shoes. Then, she laughed rather sadistically, unlike herself.

"Now I see why my brother hates you so much. You really are an annoying git." 

" Git, I am, but I am not annoying. People fear me." He protested thoughtfully. Ginny let out a frustrated cry. He was so infuriating! Always so calm, never one to be affected by hurtful words. Was this why Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to hate him so much? Grumbling, Ginny roughly pushed him away from her.

" Ugh, go stick your head in a dark hole, Malfoy, and stop ruining my perfect day!" She tried to walk past him, but was stopped by his tall form. He stared down at her, looking taller than ever. 

" Oh, I'm sorry, dear Weasley. I've ruined your perfect day, eh?" Ginny merely glared.

" Ah…there must be some way to make it perfect again." He murmured, clearly mocking her. 

" No, there isn't a way. Not now that I've seen your ugly face!" Ginny spat at him ferociously. Which was a lie, really, calling him ugly, because the fact was-- he looked quite nice. 

Arching a perfect dark blonde eyebrow, his face leaned closer to hers, his eyes glittering maliciously, dancing with excitement.

"I think there is." He whispered softly, before Ginny's eyes fluttered close, and his warm lips covered her own. His strong arms wrapped around hers, kissing her so softly, softer than she ever remembered the snow being, him tasting so exotic, so sweet, so _intriguing._

Their kiss was slow and easy, and although the passion there was undeniable, Ginny was hesitant; they both were, at what they were doing. The slow hesitation made it taste even sweeter somehow; sweet and innocent. 

There was magic in the air. Ginny felt her body flush with warmth, even as the cold wind blew in her hair, his hands smoothing them back down, then stroking her cheek. They made her feel so warm and nice, but at the same time, sent chills up her body, in a way that the cold or winter snow had never done. 

It was all so sudden, without warning; but Ginny didn't mind. She couldn't mind. How could she, when she was savoring every moment his lips touched hers? How could she have ever known that Draco Malfoy could seem so alluring? That he could be the one to take her breath away? But before she had much time to ponder this, it was over. He pulled back, gasping slightly for breath, gray eyes sparkling. Cocking his head slightly, flashing her a slight smile—a slight breathtaking smile, he whispered softly, enticingly in her ear.

" Have an amazingly perfect day." 

Then, with a slight smirk of triumph upon his pale face, he walked away toward the school, leaving Ginny Weasley in her white nightgown, blushing furiously as she touched her tingling lips, eyes wide with surprise and delight. 

Long after he had left, she stayed outside, the snow still falling, now loving it more than ever, as the magical powder fell softly onto her hair, and then to the ground. She stayed out, smiling as she thought of her secret encounter with the great Draco Malfoy, licking her lips as she thought of his eyes, and the way that they had looked at her, and everything else about him, down to the way his pale hair glittered wonderfully in the light. 

Somehow, after the short kiss, everything seemed to be much more beautiful and magical, and Christmas seemed even closer. 

Somehow, Draco Malfoy's short kiss had done magic to Ginny's heart, which was still, after an hour, beating just as fast. 

Giggling, she ran about freely once more, never once losing the tingle in her lips. She never once wondered why he had kissed her. What did it matter? Perhaps it was simply the wonderful snow, working its magic, the holiday spirits up high. Thinking of how such simple things could bring joy to her, she began singing softly: '_…Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow…' _

A/N: Review


End file.
